Daniel X: Avventura In Sicilia
by secretaznman1991
Summary: Daniel X's mission to take out Number 24 in Sicily. Contains butt-kicking Alien Hunter action, passionate romance, and good ole Italian cooking!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Our story begins..._

I was enjoying a pleasant nap when the captain's voice blared through the speakers. "This your captain speaking: we'll be landing in Detroit in half an hour."

It had been a long two hour flight. The Jennifer Aniston in-flight movie was horrendous; I felt like I had watched it a good three or four times. Have you see the nose on that woman?

As I stared blankly out of the window beside me, I felt a little longing. It had been two hours since I left Italy and I already was missing it.

_"Come back and visit, OK?" I remembered a teary-eyed girl my age as she hugged me in a noisy airport. Then we-_

Rrrrrumble!

I lost my train of thought as the airplane shook. Turbulence. Nothing bad. I wasn't a very good flyer.

Now...you're probably wondering why I'm here.

Let me take you back a week ago. An exciting week ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

I checked into a gorgeous hotel called Excelsior Palace after arriving in the great city of Palermo.

Italy was blazing hot in the middle of summer, so welcomed the air conditioning that hit me with a blast as I stepped into the lobby. I stepped up to the clerk's desk. The clerk slightly arched an eyebrow; it was to be expected, since I am 15.

"Buon pomeriggio, signore, posso aiutarlo?" he asked, taking a break from typing at his computer. ("Good afternoon, sir, may I help you?")

"SЛ, per favore," I said, in flawless Italian. Thank you to all those Italian dictionaries I read all those weeks back. "Ho prenotato una stanza circa tre ore fa. Il mio nome Х Daniel. Hopper." ("Yes, please. I booked a room about three hours ago. My name is Daniel. Hopper.")

The clerk returned to his computer. Then after a while, he looked back up at me, handing over a small key. "Benvenuto al palazzo del truciolo, signore. Goda del vostro soggiorno." (Welcome to Excelsior Palace, sir. Enjoy your stay.)

I thanked the clerk and headed off toward one of the stairwells to the upper floors with my bags in hand.

As I moved though, I heard a small shuffling sound, and I caught a glimpse of a cute girl my age whipping out of sight from behind a doorway. Strange.

********************************************************************************

Young Daniel X couldn't sleep that night.

Images of the darkened basement and sounds of booming gunshots filled his nightmares. He twisted and turned in bed, engulfed in a cold sweat. The doors that opened out onto the balcony in his room let in a summer evening breeze that made the curtains billow.

After about five minutes in silent agony, the teenager awoke, breathing heavily. He looked around his room. Safe. Secure.

********************************************************************************

I started off the morning with a cool shower. Then after that, I dressed in a white bathrobe and sat down to The List.

Opening the ultrathin laptop, I looked up Number 24.

A sickening alien breed. I hated his kind. I hadn't had contact with them, but just by reading their information, I already disliked them enough.  
Dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, I headed downstairs, bound for the dining room. An intriguing smell caught my nostrils in a chokehold. This smell eventually led me to the kitchen.

Even though a sign plastered on it's surface bore the words "Employees Only", I went in anyway. If I got caught, I would ask the same stupid question I always asked whenever I faced a situation similar to this. This isn't the bathroom?

To my surprise, there was only one chef working this morning shift. He was busy at the stove, frying something. A tall, strong, handsome Italian man of about 40 years of age was busy mixing in ingredients. He was so tall, I had to look up to him, and I felt small for the first time. I wondered if he was an alien--

"Buongiorno," he said, without turning around. I stopped in my tracks and stood as still as a statue. ("Good morning.")

"Buongiorno," I said back. "Qualunque state rendendo ad odori incredibile, se posso dire cosЛ, signore." ("Good morning.") ("Whatever you are making smells incredible, if I may say so, sir.")

"Grazie. CiР Х una vecchia ricetta che la mia nonna mi ha insegnato un molto tempo fa." He never looked back even once. He only continued to work at the stove. ("Thank you. This is an old recipe my grandmother taught me a long time ago.")

"Bene deve essere un cuoco unico particolarmente buono." ("Well she must have been an exceptionally well chef.")

"┘Your Italian is superb."

The language switch caught me off guard. "┘W-what?" I asked.

He finally turned around. Then he held out a massive hand for me to shake.

"My name is Bruno," he said. "I am a well known chef around here in Palermo. I haven't seen your face around┘what is your name?"

I shook his hand. He had a grip that crushed. "My name is Daniel Hopper. I'm here in Palermo on vacation."

"Ahh. I see you have a nose for good food. Do you cook?"

"Yeah. A lot. French cuisine is my specialty. I like to call cooking one of my hobbies."

"Then if you have the time┘maybe you'd like to know how to learn how to cook Italian--"

The kitchen doors swung open and the same girl I met in the lobby yesterday marched in. I took into acknowledgement her looks. Petite, skinny, gorgeous┘and had a pretty face. I could've sworn she smiled at me as she walked past.

She clenched her bookbag to herself. "Ciao, papa," she said in her native tongue to her father, kissing him on the cheek. Her father hugged her back and she walked out of the kitchen without a moment to spare.

"That is my daughter, Carmela," said Bruno.

Carmela, I said to myself. That's a nice name. Kinda sounds like caramel. Mmm┘caramel. I blushed.

********************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks for the feedback! It is very much appreciated. Thank you guys for reading by the way. I'll have chapters three and four up soon, so stay tuned and watch the skies!

- From the author


	4. Chapter 4

From the author:

Hey guys! I know it's been so long since I last updated the story. It's just that I'm stacked with work as I am attending film school and the work load is insane. But don't worry, I haven't completely forgotten about finishing up this here fanfiction. Daniel X: Avventura in Sicilia is just getting started! I'm currently still planning out the rest of the story and you guys are going to be in for a treat, I promise! So keep watching the skies and thank you all again for reading. Chapter 4 will be up soon and it will be a long one to make up for the long absence. It will be worth the read!


End file.
